


Guess Who's Coming For Christmas?

by Keziah



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keziah/pseuds/Keziah
Summary: In a last ditch attempt to get her mom off her back, Alex decides to bring a fake date home for Christmas. A fake date who she met two days ago. Who is also National City's resident superhero. What could go wrong?





	1. The Un-Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarvingLunatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingLunatic/gifts).



Alex carefully examined the room while still appearing to be focused on her laptop. She didn’t look out of place at all; the coffee shop offered free wifi, table service (except when really busy), and plenty of outlets. She was far from the only person there studiously working. Or, in her case, pretending to be studiously working as they set up a sting.

The last civilian exited the coffee shop, the remaining patrons actually a collection of undercover agents from three different government agencies.

Alex shifted in her seat, readying herself for action, and tapped a key on her computer, sending the “go” signal to all of her agents' devices simultaneously.

She sprung out of her chair in concert with a dozen other agents, guns and badges coming out. The shop workers froze for a single blessed moment.

Then it all went to hell.

 

\---

 

As soon as she was free of the building, Alex stomped towards Supergirl, who was standing off to the side, talking to some flunky agent who was taking studious notes.

“You!!!” Alex roared.

The flunky looked up, turned pale when he saw Alex’s face and bolted. Supergirl turned, did a double take at Alex’s expression, then shrunk a little after frantically looking around for anyone else Alex could be yelling at.

Alex stopped inches away from the super and poked her in the chest. It hurt. “We had everything under control! And then you come in and muff everything up!”

“I helped,” Supergirl tried to protest.

“We had it handled!”

Vasquez, who had sidled over as soon as Alex stormed up, chimed in, flicking through the security footage on her tablet. “Actually, Supergirl did minimize casualties. You yourself probably would have gotten pretty badly hurt. Worse then you are, I mean.” She looked pointedly at Alex’s arm, which was hanging stiffly by her side. Then Vasquez smirked. “I know you think you can outrun a bullet, but you’re just fast, not ‘Super’-fast.” She shot a grin at the superhero, who smiled back hesitantly.

Alex hit Vasquez with her most dreaded glare. “Not helping, Vasquez!”

Vasquez was annoyingly unaffected by the glare. She just shrugged and wandered off to corral the crime scene techs.

Alex turned back to Supergirl, poking her once more “Seriously! What were you even doing here? Do you skulk around in alleys waiting for trouble? What were you thinking, jumping into a very obviously government operation? We had plans! The sort that depend on knowing who’s friendly and who isn’t, not getting distracted by some civilian trying to be a do-gooder! You caused more confusion, more damage, and made the whole thing take longer than it needed to be. My agents had to spend precious energy dealing with you instead of taking down the bad guys.” She gestured behind her. “And now look! We’ve got a destroyed shop front, contaminated evidence . . .” Alex paused in her rant, distracted by a police detective trying to take over the scene. She was easily rebuffed, however, with the weight of the agencies behind the op and sulked back to her cruiser. There was a long pause while Alex scanned the scene. It seemed clean-up was going as efficiently as could be expected.

A small cough turned her attention back to the superhero. "I’m really sorry. I didn’t know it was an official operation. I heard the guns and thought it was a hold-up. Then I got there and everybody was yelling and . . ." she trailed off, her voice quiet.

Alex gave the superhero a good look. She had her arm wrapped around her middle and was sheepishly digging the toe of her boot into the concrete, creating an impressive hole as she did so. And now Alex felt bad.

"No, I suppose you couldn't have known. We were trying to keep it a secret, after all. And I didn't have to be a dick about it."

"You weren't a, a, jerk." She muttered.

Alex quirked half a smile. Now that her anger had fizzled away, she could acknowledge that this particular super was pretty damn adorable. Much more attractive than Superman. Even if she did have his horrible fashion sense.

"I kind of was." Alex restated. "You were only trying to help, after all, and everything worked out in the end. You even saved my life, if Vasquez is to be believed."

This seemed to make the superhero sadder. "I know, but sometimes it feels like I just make things worse! I mean, I messed up your op and broke your arm and, and, did a lot of property damage!" She glared balefully down at the now crater under her foot, snuffling back tears.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Alex reached out and awkwardly patted her on the shoulder. "Look, maybe we can get you some training, huh? Some practice with your powers, some ethics classes, maybe enroll you in the academy or something. That'll help."

"You, you could do that?"

The superhero looked up through her lashes, a wet smile on her face.

Alex swallowed. This woman was really too attractive for Alex's sanity. "Sure." She waved Vasquez back over. "I don't think anyone will mind and it would make everybody's life easier if we worked together, right?

Vasquez unsuccessfully hid a smile at Alex's bumbling words. "What do you need, boss?" She glanced at Alex's arm. "Besides a medic."

"Ah, Vasquez. We were just discussing the possibility of working more closely with our local superhero. Can we get Supergirl here signed up for some academy classes?"

Vasquez glanced at Supergirl's hopeful face and then back to Alex, who was trying to look like this plan had been around for months and not something she came up with off the cuff to make a pretty girl stop crying.

"Working more closely with our local superhero. I just bet you do. Sure thing." Vasquez pulled out a notepad and scribbled some stuff down. "Here's our contact info. You can call or email or whatever and we can talk about which classes would be most effective and fit with your schedule."

Supergirl accepted the note and tucked it away in some pocket. “Will this make up for ruining the op?”

Vasquez glanced at Alex who was again frowning at the techs hauling evidence from the coffee shop. When it appeared Alex wasn’t going to answer Supergirl, she replied. “You didn't ruin the op. But, yeah, I think it will really help. You could take some classes on hostage negotiation or local regulations. It’d certainly make the agents feel better about working with you and make you more effective.”

"Okay, I’ll do that.” Supergirl turns to Alex, “But how can I make it up to you?"

Alex, once she realized Supergirl was talking to her, waved it off. “It’s fine. You reduced casualties. No need to make it up to me.”

“I broke your arm!”

Alex shrugs. “Not the first time.” She felt a buzz in her pocket and pulled out her phone. It was her mom. She sighed. “I need to take this, excuse me.”

She stepped away a few yards, vaguely listening to Supergirl and Vasquez starting to go over the training academy’s schedule as she picked up.

“Hey, Mom.”

“. . .”

“Yeah, I’m planning to come down this weekend.”

“. . .”

“Well, it depends how long the paperwork takes. We just finished a big case.”

“. . .”

“No, I’m not married to my work.”

“. . .”

“No, Mom.” Alex paced in a tight circle, ending up facing Supergirl and Vasquez, who now appeared to be discussing . . . tattoos? “I’m not going to be alone for the rest for my life.”

“. . .”

“I’m not undesirable! I’ll have you know I have been on several dates recently.”

Supergirl and Vasquez stopped chatting and were now blatantly eavesdropping. Vasquez even had the temerity to snort at Alex’s comment. She knew very well the last date Alex had been on was over two years ago.

“. . .”

“No, of course I haven’t asked her, it’s a bit soon for that!”

“. . .”

“Okay, fine, I'll suggest it, but don’t be disappointed if she can’t make it.”

“. . .”

“No! I’m not making her up!”

“. . .”

“Look, Mom, I need to go. I’ll call you later, okay?”

“. . .”

“Okay. Love you. Bye.”

 

Alex shoved her phone back in her pocket and glared at Vasquez. “Stop sniggering.”

Vasquez chuckled. “Can’t help it. You just invented a fake date to get your mom off your back, and I don’t think it worked.”

Alex groaned. “I don’t know what I’m going to do. She’s never going to believe me if my fake date conveniently doesn’t show up.”

“Can I help?” Supergirl chimed in.

Alex opened her mouth to politely decline when she paused. "Actually, yeah. What are you doing for the holidays?"


	2. The "Date"

Alex fidgeted in her seat on the park bench. Their conversation the day before had been cut short when her boss demanded she go see the EMTs about her arm, so she'd arranged to meet Supergirl here. Her arm was now encased in a shiny new black cast and she drummed her fingers against it restlessly before picking up her coffee cup and taking a gulp. After the EMTs and the debrief and filing the reports, it was well into the night when she'd gotten home. Then she kept herself awake freaking out about what she’d asked the superhero to do. Maybe she could blame the adrenaline rush. Or the pain. Or literally anything at all so she didn’t have to admit that she had clearly gone crazy for a good five minutes. Asking some random woman to be her girlfriend was obviously a sign of insanity. FAKE girlfriend, she quickly corrected herself. And not just any random woman! A superhero! That she met at her job that her mom didn’t know about. A very attractive superhero. Who was willing to work with the police instead of against them, which put her ahead of 90% of the population in National City already. Alex groaned internally and took another gulp of her coffee.

A shy looking woman took a seat next to her, nervously adjusting her glasses and tugging a little on her cardigan.

Alex glanced at her curiously, then managed to control her double take. “Glasses. Really? That’s your disguise?”

Supergirl ducked her head. “It worked for my cousin. And you are literally the first person to make the connection.”

“Right. Sorry.” Not a good start to their . . . not a date.

Supergirl shrugged. “So. I’m Kara. Kent.”

Alex reached over. “Alex Danvers. It’s nice to meet you.”

Kara smiled and gently shook Alex’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

Alex fiddled with her coffee cup. “So . . . about what I said yesterday . . .”

“I think it’s a great idea!” Kara butted in. “I’d love to!”

“What?” That was not what Alex was expecting. She’d literally asked Kara to spend two weeks pretending to be her girlfriend just so her mom would stop bugging her about settling down and Kara actually thought it was a good idea!

“I think it’s a great idea,” Kara repeated. “It would be nice to go somewhere else for the holidays.”

“Um.”

“Oh, did you not want to anymore?”

“I do!” Alex hastened to reassure her, trying to get the disappointed look off Kara’s face. “I just realized that this is kind of a lot to ask a complete stranger. I mean, two weeks with a stranger? At their parent's house? Over the holidays? You probably have plans and family and friends and stuff. Or a pet, at least.”

Kara laughed softly, pushing her glasses up her nose. “Well, I do have a pet, but I don't have plans.” Alex noticed she didn't mention the family or friends.

Alex looked at her skeptically. “You're telling me you have nothing better to do over the next two weeks than pretend to be my girlfriend?”

Kara shook her head. “Nope. And my boss insists I take some time off, so I can't even work.”

“Are you absolutely sure?” Alex asked one more time. “I don't want you to feel pressured at all.”

“I broke your arm, I think I owe you a favor.”

“You saved my life. I'm the one that owes you a favor.”

Kara gave her a look.

Alex mumbled into her coffee cup. “Vasquez was right. I double checked the footage. I would have taken a bullet in a very not so good place if you hadn't pulled me out of the way.”

“Oh. Well. I still want to do it. Taking the time off work will make my boss happy. I can tell Clark I'm spending the holiday with friends and then he won't feel obligated to invite me over to their place, which means I won't have to spend the holiday as an awkward third wheel. I don't celebrate Christmas, so I don't have any traditions I'll be missing out in. It's a win-win all around.”

Alex peered at Kara's face. She looked perfectly open and honest. “All right. It's a plan.” Alex agreed. “Now we just need to get our story straight.”

Kara snorted. “Well, not straight.”

Alex couldn’t help but chuckle as well. Kara’s laughter was cute and horribly contagious.

She chugged the last of her coffee and stood up to toss the cup in a nearby trash can. 

“Do you want to walk while we talk?” Alex gestured to the walking/biking/running trail that circled the park.

“Sure.” Kara stood up and fell into step next to her.

“First, and most importantly,” Alex began, “My mom thinks I work in a lab so we cannot talk about what I actually do.”

“What do you actually do?” Kara asked. “You weren’t a normal cop. I mean, I deal with them pretty regularly and you guys were way better equipped.”

Alex glanced over at Kara before focusing back on the trail in front of them. “We’re FBI.”

“Nah, you weren’t them either. Not stuffy enough.”

“How many times have you dealt with the FBI?”

Kara shrugged. “More than I expected? I’m good at chasing down people who travel long distances. Flight and super speed and all that. Which means interstate jurisdiction. Which means FBI.”

“Right. Okay. Well. We’re called the DEO. We’re the police for anything the regular cops or the FBI can’t handle.”

“Like aliens?”

“Aliens, metahumans, jack-ass billionaire geniuses who think experimenting on humans is a good idea, natural disasters that are less natural than you think . . .”

“Ahhh.”

“It’s more research than anything else, honestly. I may be a field agent, but I do actually do a lot of academic work too.”

“Yeah? Like what?” Kara seemed actually interested in what Alex did, and it was honestly a relief to be able to talk to someone about it that didn’t actually work there. She didn’t have many friends outside of work and all those conversations had to be heavily edited. But Kara? Well, she was already going to be signing all the NDAs HR could find, so there was no point lying to her now.

They spent the next couple of hours circling the park, getting to know each other and hashing out the details of their fake relationship: when they met, when they started dating, what their first date was. About half an hour in, Kara suggested holding hands and Alex readily agreed. They had to a least look somewhat comfortable with each other by the time they got to the Danvers home, after all.

Alex was about to ask another question about Kara’s childhood when she heard a loud rumble. Kara immediately blushed. “Sorry.”

Alex waved the hand that wasn’t currently occupied with Kara’s. “Don’t worry about it, we’ve been walking and talking for a long time. There’s a coffee shop next block over if you want to grab a bite? My treat.”

Kara bit her lip, then nodded bashfully. “I’d like that.”

Two minutes later, Kara was staring wide-eyed at the collection of muffins, pastries, and chilled sandwiches behind the counter.

Alex nudged her shoulder and smiled. “Get whatever you want.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Kara beamed at Alex and stepped forward to the counter purposefully. She ordered a ham sandwich, a mocha (with extra cream and a dash of cinnamon), an apple spice muffin, and two danishes. Alex added on her own coffee and a poppy seed muffin.

After paying and collecting their order, Alex guided Kara to a small table by the window.

Kara took a large bite of her pastry and sighed. “You know, I’m really going to miss that shop we destroyed yesterday. They had the best bear claws.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. They had the textures just, mmm, perfect.” Kara sighed in bliss, her eyes closed in fond memory before she opened them and polished off the treat in her hand. “Should have suspected they were up to no good, really. Pastries that amazing are never sold that cheap.”

A playful look crossed Alex’s face. “And you would know?”

Kara looked affronted. “I’ll have you know I am *the* food connoisseur of National City. I can tell you where to find the best food of any style you want. Try me!”

Alex just laughed. The next two weeks were really looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara's pet is, of course, a dragon. Named Spike. Winn will be looking after him while Kara is gone and they only burn down the apartment a little bit.


	3. The Arrival

Alex felt herself relax just slightly as she pulled into the driveway. It was good to be home, even if she was perpetuating a bald-faced lie with a near perfect stranger. There was something about driving familiar streets and seeing her childhood home standing just like it always had that was soothing. She put the car in park and turned to Kara. “Ready?”

Kara took a deep breath. “As I’ll ever be.”

Alex nodded. “Thank you. I mean it.”

“You’re welcome.”

They both paused, then Alex turned off the car and wriggled herself out of the sedan. As she did so, the front door opened and Eliza Danvers came out, beaming at them.

“Hey, Mom,” Alex called out, waving a little before slamming the car door shut and heading around to the back of the car to collect their luggage.

Kara eased herself out of the passenger seat and tugged at the sleeves of her sweater, then adjusted her glasses.

Eliza hurried down the front steps. “I'm Eliza, dearie, and you must be Kara! I'm so glad you could make it! I really thought Alex was making you up if I'm honest.”

Kara tittered, a high pitched, too fast, nervous-sounding thing, and Alex hid a wince behind the trunk lid.

Kara let herself be pulled into a hug and led into the house, leaving Alex to collect the luggage, the box of presents, and a large (now mostly empty) bag of snacks.

She shuffled onto the porch with her load, barely managing to wiggle her keys around in her good hand enough to hit the lock button on the fob. Luckily they had left the door open for her, so she stumbled into the hall and kicked it shut behind her.

Her mom reflexively called out “Don’t slam the door!” and went back to gushing over Kara and plying her with Christmas sweets. Alex rolled her eyes and headed for the stairs, dropping her duffle in her room and Kara’s suitcase and the snacks in the guest room. While there, she took a few minutes to breathe and relax. Knowing her mother, they would be kept busy with parties and events until Christmas and Alex wanted just a moment of peace before it all started. Finally feeling fortified enough to face the season, she headed back downstairs with the box of presents, dropping them off in the living room before making her way to the kitchen.

Her mom had disappeared, but Kara was still there, moaning in delight over the goodies. She beamed when she saw Alex.

“Aleh, thesh ur soooo guh!”

“What?”

Kara hastily swallowed. “These are so good! You've got to try one!”

Alex decided not to tell Kara that she'd had those pecan pie thumbprint cookies every Christmas her whole life and took one. They were just as good as she remembered.

Kara tugged her down into a chair. “I don’t know why I was so nervous. Your mom is a really good cook! And super nice!” she babbled, still holding on to Alex’s hand. “She didn’t even mind when I broke a glass! I’m really glad I’m here. I’m going to be the best girlfriend ever!”

“I’m really glad you’re here too,” Alex replied. And meant it.

Her mom bustled in, looking all too happy, even with the sharp glance she threw at Alex. “Well, you have clean towels now, and I moved your things to the guest room along with Kara's. I don't know why you put them in your old room.”

Alex flushed and ducked her head. “Habit, I guess.”

Actually, she hadn't even thought that her mom would expect her to share a room with Kara. And a bed. She glanced over at Kara, hoping this didn't put her off. If anything, she seemed happier.

“Oh, thank you!” Kara gushed. “But you should have let us take care of it!”

“Nonsense.” Eliza patted Kara on the shoulder, smiling down at her. “You're a guest here. And this way I could make sure everything was satisfactory. Now, I'm sure you must be tired from your trip, so I don't have anything planned for tonight. You guys can go up and unpack and what not. Dinner will be in a couple hours.”

Kara grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her toward the stairs. “Thank you again, Eliza.”

Eliza smiled knowingly. “It's my pleasure, dear.”

 

“I'm so sorry,” Alex muttered as soon as they were out of earshot. “I really thought my mom would want us in separate rooms for propriety's sake.”

Kara shrugged. “I'm okay sharing a bed if you are. Otherwise, I can sleep on the floor. Or not sleep. I really only need a few hours a week.”

“Um, no, I'm good sharing a bed,” Alex replied, mentally filing that latest factoid about Kryptonians to be studied later. “The guest bed is a queen, so there's plenty of room.”

“Guess it’s a good thing I brought pajamas, then.” Kara chirped, excitedly examining the room. “I nearly forgot ‘cause I rarely wear them.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t want to forget those. Wait,” Alex said, thinking through what Kara had said. “You don’t wear pajamas?”

“Not usually, no.” Kara hummed thoughtfully, spinning in a circle. “This is nice and all, but can I see your old room?”

“Sure, I guess. It’s down the hall.” Alex gestured, still trying to get the image of Kara wrapped up in sheets and nothing else out of her head.

 

Kara cooed and awed and exclaimed over everything in Alex’s room. Alex couldn’t tell if she was just hamming up the girlfriend act, or if her old surfing trophies really were that interesting. Not finding them particularly interesting herself, she used the time to get to know more about Kara, mostly through the odd comments she made, or the occasional story Alex could convince her to tell.

Eventually, Eliza called them down for dinner. She’d made enough for an army and Kara ate most of it. After dinner, Eliza broke out a bottle of wine and shooed them into the living room. Alex lit the fire and turned around to see Eliza set a box on the coffee table. At Eliza’s urging, Kara opened it and gasped. “Are those photo albums?”

“No!” Alex glared at her mother. “You wouldn't.”

“This is the first time you’ve brought someone home, dear, of course I would.”

Alex did not pout. She merely expressed her displeasure through her facial expressions and stomped her way over to sit next to Kara on the couch.

Eliza laughed gently “It’s all parents prerogative to embarrass their children to their significant others. I’m sure Kara's parents would do the same. When you meet them you can get your revenge.”

“Uh,” Kara adjusted her glasses. “Not really. There was a fire. They died. The, uh, house went too. Not much survived.”

Alex leaned into Kara, trying to offer comfort. She knew what had happened to Krypton.

Eliza reached out and patted Kara’s arm. “Don’t worry, we’ll take lots of pictures while you’re here and you can start a new family album.”

Kara sniffled slightly and stared determinedly down at the album. “Thanks.”

“Now,” Eliza said, clapping her hands together. “Let me show what Alex looked like at 10. Without eyebrows.”

Alex reached for the wine. She was definitely going to need more alcohol if her mom started telling those stories.


	4. The Good Bit

The next morning, Alex woke warm and rested. Soft light was filtering through the curtains, giving her just enough light to make out the roman numerals of the bedside clock. It was well past nine o'clock. Alex blinked. No wonder she felt so good. She hadn't slept in past seven since she'd joined the DEO.

She shifted slightly, extending her legs and feet and toes, relishing in the stretch.

As her mind cleared, she realized that she had gone to bed with Kara, but couldn't feel anyone in the bed with her. She rolled over, planning on getting up to go find her, only to discover Kara floating a good foot off the bed and still sound asleep.

Alex chuckled a little. She hadn't gotten a good look at Kara's pajamas the night before, but now she could see that what appeared to be polka dots were actually little cartoon snowflakes, each one smiling cheerfully.

She reached over and tugged lightly on Kara's sleeve. “I thought you said you only need a couple hours of sleep a week.”

Kara opened one eye. “Need, yes. Doesn't mean I don't enjoy more.”

She pointedly closed her eye again and rolled over in midair.

Alex laughed. It was a good feeling, being this relaxed and rested, and, to make things even better, the smell of bacon drifted up from the kitchen.

“Well, if you're asleep, you can't eat breakfast.”

Kara twisted around to glare at Alex. “Don't be so sure.”

“Uh, huh.” Alex teased. “Is that another of your superpowers?”

“Absolutely,” Kara stated, floating herself into a sitting position. “But I don't have to prove myself to you.”

Alex laughed again, digging through her duffel for a change of clothes. “I would think you’d want to impress your girlfriend.”

“I can think of things that are much more impressive,” Kara said, winking just as Alex looked up. Alex stumbled over her own feet and nearly fell into the bathroom. Was that . . . flirting?

Of course, by the time she was done in the bathroom, Kara had supersped into her own clothes and was downstairs salivating over the bacon and eggs and waffles and fruit and juice laid out on the table.

“Good morning, Mom,” Alex said as she grabbed the last platter of waffles and sat down at the table.

“Good morning, Alex,” Eliza replied. “Did you two sleep well?’

“Really well!” Kara said.

“Yeah,” Alex agreed. “I haven’t slept his late in ages.”

“It’s true,” Kara said, “No matter how . . . worn out she is from the night before.” She gave Alex a sly smile and squeezed her thigh under the table.

Her mom laughed a little, and Alex turned bright red. That was definitely flirting. Perhaps it would be best to just focus on her food.

They ate in silence for a few moments before Alex calmed down enough to refocus on her surroundings. Her mom was as graceful as ever, but Kara was eating as if she were starving. Alex’s immediate assumption was that Kara just loved food, which she obviously did, but this seemed a little more . . . desperate than that. Alex took another bite of her bacon as she thought about it. Flying probably took a lot of energy. As did all the other stuff she could do. The little info the DEO had on Kryptonians seemed to think they got most of their energy from the sun, but even plants need nutrients along with the sunlight. It was a shaky hypothesis, but, food was an easy enough thing to provide, and Alex would rather have too much of it than have her girlfriend go hungry. Fake girlfriend, she reminded herself.

 

As they cleared the table and did the dishes, they discussed the plans for the day. Eliza said that there was a party in the evening with some of her work colleagues they were invited to, but nothing else scheduled.

“Is there anything you want to do?” Alex asked Kara. She wasn’t sure what sort of things a hostess was supposed to provide a guest in terms of entertainment.

“Just spend time with you,” Kara said, a soppy look on her face.

Alex blushed (again, dang it) and stammered a little.

Her mom took pity on her. “You could show Kara around town. Go to the beach, the old ice cream parlor.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Alex agreed. “If you don’t mind? We did come down here to see you.”

“Oh, go ahead. I still need to bake something to take to the party tonight.”

“All right, we’ll see you this afternoon, then.”

“Bye, girls!”

Kara and Alex found their shoes, shrugged into light jackets, and headed out the back door. Kara started forward, eagerly tugging Alex by the hand, before stopping abruptly.

“I don’t actually know where I’m going.”

Alex laughed. “It’s just this way.”

They walked companionably hand in hand over to the bluff and down the path to get the beach. Once they hopped down the last couple of rocks and onto actual sand, Alex guided them to the left.

“There’s a little cove this way I used to swim in. It's quiet and protected and everything.”

Kara fell into step. “Sounds pretty. Uh, I wasn’t too gushy this morning, was I?”

“No, not at all!” Alex assured her. “You’re selling it way better than I am. I should be used to your flirting right now, right? Not blushing all the time.”

“Aww, I think your blushing is cute!”

“Thanks, I guess.”

The cove wasn’t very far down the beach and the pile of rocks that made an excellent seat was still there. Alex settled into her accustomed spot and pulled Kara down next to her.

Kara leaned over and rested her head on Alex’s shoulder. “This is nice.”

“Yeah. I used to come here a lot. Whenever I was mad or sad or just needed someplace quiet to think.”

“Mmm.” Kara snuggled in a little closer and fell silent.

Alex stared out at the water and tried to get her thoughts in order. The snuggling and the flirting with Kara was nice. Really nice. But, they were only pretending to date. But no one was watching, and they were still holding hands and stuff so maybe Kara liked it too? And then her mom. She was way too excited that Kara was here. It was nice to have her mom happy with her like that, but that came with its own kernel of guilt. The guilt of lying about Kara added to the guilt of lying about her work, which just added to the resentment and guilt tied up in the very tumultuous years while Alex was a teenager. It made everything seem so complicated. And she didn’t want complicated. She just wanted to sit here, on the beach, with her (fake) girlfriend and pretend everything was all right with the world.

So she did.


	5. The Fight

They spent a couple hours at the beach, then headed into town. They had lunch at the diner, dessert at the ice cream parlor, and then window shopped as they walked back to the house.

Eliza was out when they got in; there was a note on the door about making a last minute run to the grocery store. So, they curled up on the sofa, legs tangled together. Kara pulled a novel off one of the many bookcases and Alex picked up the latest issue of ‘Biomechanics Today’.

It wasn’t long before the front door opened and they heard Eliza in the hallway.

“Hey, Mom,” Alex called out.

“Hello,” she called back. “How was your walk?”

“Good. Did you get the baking done?”

Eliza chuckled, coming to stand in the doorway. “Not quite. It appears I was out a few things, hence the trip to the store.”

“Do you want help?” Alex asked. Not that she was particularly good at cooking, but her mom would appreciate the offer.

“No, I’ll be fine.” Eliza paused, an odd look crossing her face. “I meant to ask earlier, but how did you break your arm?”

“Um, accident in the lab.” Alex replied at the same time as Kara said: “She fell off her bike, the goof.”

Eliza looked at Kara for a few moments, then focused her attention on her daughter.

“Does this have anything to do with the gun I found in your duffel?

Alex froze before carefully setting the magazine back on the coffee table. This was going to be hard to explain. “You went snooping in my luggage?”

“I was unpacking, while you two were on your walk, and discovered it. A nasty shock, that.”

Alex stood up and paced around the coffee table. “I’m a grown woman, Mom! I don't need you to unpack for me! Besides, if you hadn’t been snooping, you wouldn’t have been shocked.”

“That still doesn't answer my question, young lady.”

Kara was trying very successfully to not be noticed while Alex, however, was bouncing on the balls of her feet, unable to stay still.

“‘Young lady’?” Her voice was scarily quiet. “‘Young lady’?!” Her voice was not quiet anymore. “Where do you get off calling me ‘young lady’ like I'm twelve again?!”

“I will call you what your actions--and tone--merit,” Eliza’s voice made clear what she thought of Alex’s tone. “This is still my house and you are still my daughter, young lady.”

“Why did I think this year would be any different? You've always been like this!”

“Like what?”

“Alternatively ignoring me and then becoming domineering whenever I try something you deem “unsafe”. Ever since Dad died.”

“Don't you dare try to bring that into this. This is just like when you tried to learn skateboarding, surfing or...or…” She started waving her hands in the air as if to conjure the right word. Eliza looked over to Kara for help, but Kara just shook her head and drew even deeper into the throw pillow she had been clutching to her chest.

“Or kickboxing!” Eliza finished. “All of which happened before Jeremiah died!”

Alex lifted her hands to the ceiling. “How is this at all like when I started learning how to skateboard?”

“Because you lied to me. You intentionally hid this from me; don't deny it.”

There was a heavy pause.

Finally, Alex spoke. “Yeah, Mom, I’m lying to you and hiding things from you.” She scoffed. “I’ve lied to you for years.”

“What else have you lied about? Eliza spoke the words calmly, but her tense hands betrayed the emotion.

Alex shrugged - a resigned, hopeless thing. “Probably everything. But if you want the big ones, here they are. Kara's not my girlfriend, I don't work for the FBI, I missed your award ceremony because I was in the drunk tank, not busy with finals like I said, and I hated, absolutely hated, that I had to grow up and take care of myself without you after Dad died.”

“Kara's not your girlfriend?”

Alex shook her head in disbelief. “Of course that's the one you focus on!”

“Oh, we'll get to the others, don't worry about that,” Eliza spat, “But if she isn't your girlfriend, why did you two pretend she is?”

“Leave her out if it. She thought she owed me a favor, okay?”

Kara finally butted in. “Thought? I broke your arm!”

“And saved my life, so really, I'm the one that owes you. But that doesn't matter. I had the idea, I asked her to do it, I planned it all out. It's all on me.”

“But why did you think you needed to have a fake girlfriend? I would have been happy just the two of us.”

Alex snorted. “Last time it was just the two of us we lasted a whole three hours in each other's company before getting into a screaming match. Then you headed to the lab and I went surfing.”

“You were using her as a buffer,” Eliza said, a note of understanding in her voice.

“Yeah, and a last-ditch attempt to get you off my back. Literally every voicemail you have left me over the past ten months is asking if I am dating anyone or offering to set me up with someone or both! That's three times a week!”

“It wasn't every voicemail . . .”

Alex leaned forward, waving her phone. “Every. Single. One. I have them all recorded.”

Eliza drew into herself a little. “I'm sorry. I just worry about you and I want you to be happy.” She sounded small.

“I know, Mom, I know.” Alex sighed. “But you’re going about it the wrong way. Hell, I’m probably going about it the wrong way. But it’s my life and my choices, and I can’t figure out what I want if I’m being pushed into whatever you think will make me happy.”

“I . . . see. I think.”

Alex rubbed her hands over her face. “I’m going to go home, now, Mom. And take the rest of my vacation alone. I’ll call you when I’ve cooled down, okay?”

“Okay.” Eliza gathered herself together. “I’ll pack you some food for the trip.”

Kara and Alex packed their bags without speaking. They loaded the car quietly. Eliza murmured something in Kara’s ear when she hugged her goodbye, but Alex couldn’t make it out. They drove the entire way back to National City in silence. It was not the comfortable silence of the beach that morning, but an uncomfortable heavy thing.

Kara eventually spoke as they pulled up in front of her apartment building. “I’m sorry. I think I made everything worse.”

Alex sighed. “No, you were a big help, honest. It was just a bad situation that was a long time coming. I never should have asked you.”

“Well.” Kara seemed at a loss for what to say, and looked up at the mostly dark row of apartments for a moment before looking back at Alex. “I guess I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah,” Alex said. “I’m sure we’ll run into each other at a crime scene or something.”

“Right.” Kara gave a tight smile and clumsily undid her seatbelt, before sliding out of the car and pulling her suitcase from the back.

With one last sad little wave, Kara was through the doors and out of sight.

Alex thunked her head against the steering wheel.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid.” She muttered to herself. She should have said she'd call or something. Or reassured her again that she’d enjoyed spending time with her. Alex sighed and drove off. It's not like Kara would actually want to date her for real anyway. Not now that she’d seen how messed up she was.


	6. The Resolution

*One Week Later*

 

Alex stared at her phone. It had taken seven sleepless nights and several pointed comments from Vasquez to admit she needed to do this. Now she just had to work up the courage to actually do it.

Sighing, she quickly typed out the text and hit send.

_ Can we meet? _

When there had been no reply for several minutes, Alex threw her phone down and headed for the kitchen. She probably had some beer in the fridge? She’d just popped the top off the bottle when she heard her phone buzz from the couch. She nearly fell, sliding around the counter, trying to get there as fast as she could.

_ sure _

Alex fumbled the phone three times before she got the keyboard up and could type her reply.

_ tomorrow about 5? at the park? _

_ I’ll be there _

Alex let out a jubilant shout and then immediately panicked. What was she going to say?

 

Alex paced nervously in front of the park bench where they had first talked, really talked. She'd stayed up all night planning what she was going to say, but she still couldn't stop her palms from sweating or her heart from pounding. She was a trained agent, for Pete's sake! She should be able to control herself.

“Hey.”

Alex jumped a good foot in the air at Kara's voice coming from behind her. She spun.

“H-hey.”

Kara snickered a little. “I thought I was the only one in National City who could fly.”

“Hardee har har,” Alex said.

Kara just laughed again. “How are you?”

“Fine, fine.” Alex stared at her hands and shoved the coffee cup and bag she was holding towards Kara.

“One mocha with extra cream and a splash of cinnamon and three bear claws.”

“Thanks!” Kara said. “So, was there a specific reason to meet or did you just want to feed me?”

“Um. Right. Here goes.” Alex took a deep breath. “I really like you. The little time we spent together last week was the best time I’ve had in years. Will you go on a date with me?”

“A date?”

“Yeah. A real date. No fake dating, no parents, no drama, just two women who like each other spending time together.”

Kara smiled a slow, happy smile that spread across her face wider than any smile Alex had seen before. “Yes, Alex, I would love to.”

Alex laughed in relief and joy and hugged Kara as hard as she could. Sure, she was still having trouble talking to her mom, and yeah, there were probably going to be a lot of problems with dating the resident superhero, but she finally felt like life was looking up.


End file.
